Splash Landings
by The One Forgotten
Summary: Archer, Reed and Sato attempt to rescue three aliens from a ship that’s crashed into a planet’s ocean. Trouble is, the aliens don’t seem to want to be rescued…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise, I never will, but I will never accept that as a fact… 

A/N: Hi there. I know you might want to skip this bit and get to the fic, but I just want to say thanks for dropping by…this is my first fic, so if you'd like to review…please do. Flames don't bother me, but don't get personal…! All feedback appreciated.

Synopsis: Archer, Reed and Sato attempt to rescue three aliens from a ship that's crashed into a planet's ocean. Trouble is, the aliens don't seem to want to be rescued…

**Chapter One**

"Captain, we're approaching the source of the distress signal. It's coming from a nearby planet."

"On screen," Archer ordered, sparing T'Pol a quick glance.

The screen sprang to life, and, as always, Archer felt the breathless rush that came with viewing an alien planet, knowing than no other human had ever seen or set foot on such a place. It was a large planet, slowly orbiting a nearby sun. It was a blue-grey orb, the surface heavily masked by clouds. Archer spent another long moment staring at it, before turning away.

"Any response to our hails?" he asked.

"No, sir," Ensign Hoshi Sato responded, efficiently, "All I'm getting is the same message repeated over and over. It's not a dialect that I'm familiar with."

"Have you translated it?"

"Partially, sir. I believe it's automated, and definitely a call for help. I can't be more specific."

Archer turned around further.

"Life signs?" he queried.

"My sensors show a large diversity of life signs," T'Pol responded, her slim hands dancing across the controls, "however, I am detecting what appears to be a downed vessel, with three life signs in the vicinity."

"What about the planet's atmosphere?" Archer wanted to know, clearly eager to get down to the surface.

"A rich Oxygen/Nitrogen mix, with trace amounts of other gases," T'Pol replied, calmly, "breathable. However, landing a shuttle pod may pose a problem, sir. Ninety three percent of the planet's surface is covered by water. The ship at the source of the distress signal appears to be floating in one of the vast oceans. Electrical storms are converging upon the area."

"Can we use the transporters?" Archer asked, unwilling to give up.

"For the moment, but I cannot get an exact lock on the position of the survivors."

"Can we beam down and find them?"

"I would advise against it, captain. The approaching storms may interfere with the transporters."

"It's a simple rescue – we'll beam down, locate the survivors, and beam back," Archer announced, decisively, "T'Pol, you're in command. Malcolm, Hoshi – you're with me. Let's go."

Archer took a few moments to collect his away mission equipment, apologising to Porthos that there would be no chance of a walk this time, tossed his beloved pet some cheese, and made his way to the transporter room. Lt. Reed and Ensign Sato were already there. Archer was immediately struck by the tension in the room. Hoshi was eyeing the transporter with a wary eye; Jonathan knew how much she hated using the device, but he also knew that she would be fine as soon as they got down there. Malcolm looked unusually pale, almost apprehensive, and Archer wondered what he was so…oh. His mind suddenly flew back to a recent conversation, both of them in spacesuits, Reed pinned to the hull of the ship by an alien mine…

_"I'm scared of the water…"_

Archer could have kicked himself for forgetting.

"Hoshi," he said, abruptly, "I forgot – we may need a medical kit. Go down to Phlox and get one, would you?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, quickly, and left at a jog.

Archer glanced across the technician at the transport control panel, judging him to be well out of earshot, before stepping up beside Lt. Reed.

"Lieutenant?"

The younger man started slightly, regained his composure quickly, and came to attention.

"Sir?"

His voice was level; calm and steady – that was a good sign, at least.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about…you know…you and water…? I can assign someone else…?"

"That won't be necessary, sir," Reed replied, quickly, his face colouring slightly, "I'll be fine. We won't be in the water."

"We'll just beam in, locate the survivors, and beam out," Archer assured him, "no problems, and no swimming, I promise."

Reed managed a quick grin. They waited a few moments before Hoshi returned, and they stepped up to the transporter pad. Archer nodded to each of them, and then to the technician.

"Energise."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Enterprise is not mine. My shrink says so. I get an electric shock if I claim otherwise.

**Chapter Two **

Archer materialised in semi-darkness. He had no time to assess his surroundings, as a sudden lurch almost knocked him off his feet. Before he had a chance to regain his balance, the floor shifted the other way, bucking wildly.

"What's going on?" Hoshi cried out, as Archer grabbed her arm to stop her from falling.

"The ship is floating on the water surface," Reed answered, sounding surprisingly calm, "with storms approaching the seas are probably quite rough. Relax slightly; don't fight the movement."

Archer took a few tentative steps forwards, before the deck surged again and he almost fell.

"It takes some practice," Reed admitted, walking forwards and scanning the area, "the life signs are this way."

"This is awful," groaned Hoshi, as the floor shifted beneath them, "I feel sick. I hate boats. Are you a sailing man, lieutenant?"

"I hate sailing," Reed answered, honestly, "but my father…made sure I knew my way around a boat."

There was an underlying edge of steel in his voice, and Archer had to wonder at it. His relationship with his father had been built on love, trust and mutual respect. He could not imagine the strict disciplinarian that Reed must have been raised by. The lieutenant led the way through the darkened ship, lit only by their flash lights and emergency power lighting, with Archer and Hoshi stumbling along behind. Eventually, they came to a door.

"Behind here," Reed pointed.

Archer nodded, fighting to keep his footing on the turbulent deck, as he reached over and pressed the door mechanism. It beeped at him, and the door opened a fraction of an inch.

"Main power seems to be offline," Archer noted.

He forced his fingers into the narrow gap, and pushed with all of his strength. The doors reluctantly slid back, and they found themselves in a circular room.

"This must be the bridge," commented Hoshi, as Archer stepped inside, "maybe we can access their computer and I could find out who they are…"

"I've found one of the crew," Archer called, crouching down.

The other two closed in behind him, as he examined the alien lying prone on the deck. It was a good seven feet in height, humanoid, with thick fur covering it's body in a multitude of black, white and shades of grey. It wore a dark green tunic and boots, and was clutching some kind of rifle. Reed reached over and removed the weapon, as Archer examined the bloody wound to it's chest.

"It's been shot," he realised, "there must have been some kind of fight. This one's dead. Where are the life signs?"

"Further that way," Reed gestured, "I suggest we proceed with caution…?"

"Suggestion noted. I'll take point – Hoshi, stick close. Phase pistols ready."

Reed handed Archer the scanner, as they left the bridge and headed down another corridor. Archer took out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Archer to _Enterprise_; come in please."

"This is T'Pol. Go ahead, captain."

"All we've found so far is a body, shot to death. We're proceeding with caution. How far away are those storms?"

"You have approximately eight minutes before atmospheric disturbance prevents the use of the transporter. I advise haste, captain."

"So noted. Archer out."

Archer moved forwards carefully, getting used to the turbulent movements of the deck beneath him. He heard Hoshi stumble, and turned to catch her arm.

"Thanks," she said, white-faced and breathless, "I'll be glad when this is over. Are we heading down hill?"

"Affirmative," Archer nodded, wondering how she could tell with all the movement, "we're probably heading towards the lower decks."

They moved forwards, until Hoshi grabbed Archer's arm. Thinking she had fallen again, he held out his hand for support, but she dismissed the gesture with a quick wave of her hand.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered.

He shook his head, and then stopped. He could hear something.

"Voices," Hoshi pointed, "that way."

Archer nodded, and took the lead. As they drew closer, the voices became louder, until they rounded a corner. Two of the tall, furry aliens stood there, dressed in the same dark green uniforms and carrying the heavy rifles. On the sight of Archer they halted their conversation in shock, and narrowed their large, cat-like eyes. One of them flattened pointed ears against a narrow skull, and hissed something. Archer held his hands up in a gesture of submission.

"Hoshi?"

"I'm working on it, sir," she replied, tapping on her scanner, "the Universal Translator is having some problems here…"

The two aliens approached them slowly, curiously. Archer was suddenly glad he hadn't brought Porthos – the similarity to Earth cats was distinctive, right down to the long tails that were curved up slightly, just inches from the decking.

"Captain…?" Reed asked, warily, gripping his phase pistol tightly.

"Don't make a move…we're friendly, remember?"

One of the 'cat-men' leaned over, sniffing at Hoshi. She looked surprised, but tolerated the unusual gesture, as the UT continued to beep. One of the aliens growled something, and the other hissed back.

"I think they're deciding something…" Hoshi frowned, "something about…food…?"

They didn't get any further. One of the aliens lunged, grabbed Hoshi, and whipped her around as a shield, using his free hand to aim his rifle at Archer. He snarled something, and the meaning was clear. Without a second thought, Archer dived for cover. Reed was only a half a second behind him, jumping the other way at the alien squeezed off a shot, and missed. It gave Archer enough time to grab his communicator.

"_Enterprise_! Emergency beam out!"

He waited for the tingle of energy across his skin as his molecules dissolved, but nothing happened.

"Captain," his communicator coughed out static, "the storms are approaching faster than predicted…can't get a lock…signal…captain…?"

"T'Pol?" Archer called, "T'Pol! Damn it!"

He heard a choked off cry, and glanced up as the alien clumsily tried to manoeuvre his rifle to aim at Hoshi. Archer raised his phase pistol, quickly picking off the second alien, stunning it. The first alien hissed something, spat, and released Hoshi. With a powerful bound, he leapt up a nearby ladder, and disappeared through a hatchway. Archer stood up quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Hoshi nodded, breathlessly, "why didn't we beam out?"

"The storms have moved in much faster than predicted," Archer replied, grimly, "They're already interfering with the transporter."

As if to emphasise his point, a strong swell rocked the ship, and sent all three of them crashing into the far wall. The metal hull groaned under the lashing of the stormy seas, the decks creaking in protest at the unaccustomed rough treatment.

"We need to get out of here," Archer said, "or this ship's going to break up around us."

"Our scans of the ship showed it carried several smaller shuttles," Reed spoke up, "perhaps if we could locate one we might be able to pilot through the storms."

"It's a long shot but it's worth a try," nodded Archer, already wondering about the wisdom of trying to fly through an electrical storm, "According to the map, the hanger bay is this way…let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise. Sob.

**Chapter Three**

The temperature aboard the ship seemed to drop, as they got further into the lower decks. Archer shivered, and wondered if this part of the ship were submerged in water. The thought suddenly struck him that they could be sinking, and wondered if it would be possible to even launch a shuttle, let alone fly it. He wondered if that same thought had occurred to the others. He risked a quick assessing glance back at them. Hoshi looked pale and seasick; Reed's face was an unreadable mask. Archer turned back, and was suddenly aware that water was lapping at his boots.

"What the…?" he muttered.

"We're heading down hill again, sir," Hoshi pointed out, automatically grabbing the nearest wall for support as another swell rocked them, "it's possible that the lower decks are flooded."

"We'll just have to find out the hard way," Archer decided.

He risked another glance at Malcolm, but the younger man seemed calm enough. Archer stepped forwards with more confidence than he felt. The water seemed to stay a mere two or three inches deep, not even enough to lap over the tops of their boots. Suddenly, Archer froze.

"Did you hear that?" he hissed.

"We're being followed," Reed nodded, holding his phase pistol at the ready, "someone's tracking us…"

"Where?" Hoshi asked, fearfully, leaning back against the wall.

"I can't tell…" Reed's eyes flicked everywhere in the dim half-light of the ship.

Archer drew his own pistol again, every sense alert. Suddenly, something crashed into him and he dropped his weapon, hearing a soft splash as it hit the deck. Sharp claws dug into his shoulders, and Archer lashed out with a heavy punch, hearing Hoshi's cry of shock. In the corner of his vision, he could see Reed similarly struggling with one of the huge, cat-like beings. Claws raked into his forearm, and then the waspish sound of a phase pistol split the air, and the alien yelped, falling to the deck. Hoshi had grabbed Archer's fallen weapon. She turned it towards the second alien, but it darted away, and disappeared into a hatch, repeating the earlier escape of its companion.

"They're resilient buggers," Reed noted, breathlessly, "that one recovered very quickly after being stunned."

"They're fast, too," Archer noted, "thank you, Ensign, I…"

He reached over to retrieve his phase pistol, but was cut off by a shout.

"Captain, look out!"

What happened next happened so fast that it took Archer a good few moments afterwards to work out the order of events. He heard Hoshi's shout of warning, and turned in time to see a third cat-alien emerge from a hatch, a rifle aimed straight at him. He saw Hoshi take a step back, and then felt something, or someone, crash into him, just as the alien fired. He hit the deck with a wet thump, and managed to roll over just in time to see the alien pounce at Hoshi. He reacted without thinking, raising his phase pistol, and squeezing off a quick shot. His aim was perfect; it struck the alien mid-leap, and it slammed into Hoshi, taking them both to the ground, out cold. Archer scrambled up, pulling the alien off her and helping her to her feet, holding her arms and examining her for any sign of injury.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, panting with the sudden rush of adrenalin.

"I'm fine, sir," she nodded, breathlessly, rubbing the back of her head where it had impacted the deck, "just a bit stunned. Lt. Reed…?"

Archer released her, and turned towards the tactical officer, who was just stumbling to his feet.

"You okay, Malcolm?"

"I'll be fine, sir…" Reed turned, wincing.

Hoshi gasped in shock, and Archer frowned in concern when he saw the dark smear of blood on the younger man's uniform.

"You're hit!" he exclaimed, "Let me see."

Reluctantly, Reed took his hand away from his left shoulder, and Archer gingerly probed the edges of the wound with his fingers. Warm blood welled up and over his hands, and he pressed his left hand against it to stop the flow, placing his right against the lieutenant's back to support him.

"There's a projectile in the wound," he reported, glancing across at Hoshi, "get some bandages out of the first aid kit, and some pain killers…we need to get you back to the ship."

"With all due respect, sir, we should get out of here before that other alien comes back…" Reed pointed out, trying his best to get free.

"Not yet, lieutenant. Stay still; that's an order."

Hoshi retrieved some bandages and a general pain suppressant from the medical kit, and did her best to put a makeshift dressing over Reed's shoulder, using a hypo-spray to administer the painkiller. He thanked her quietly, never taking his eyes off the unconscious aliens.

"Let's keep going," Archer gestured, quickly, "I can't get in touch with _Enterprise_ at all. The storms must be right over head."

The other two nodded in agreement. The hull of the ship creaked and groaned under the assault, the deck pitching wildly as the three of them stumbled further into the ship. They frequently had to stop to catch the walls for support, and what was worse; the water underfoot was getting deeper. They were up to their knees by the time they reached the door Hoshi told them was the hanger bay.

"Are you sure?" Archer asked.

"Positive," she nodded, "I think the UT is starting to get to grips with the language. The written form is much easier than the spoken version. This says something like 'hanger bay four'."

"Good," Archer nodded.

He holstered his pistol, and pressed the keypad to open the doors. They slid apart fractionally, and he stepped forwards, prising them open and forcing them back. The emergency lighting made the floor look strange. It was only when he heard Reed's whispered curse that he realised what he was looking at. The hanger was a huge pit beneath him, and the room was flooded. The shuttle was submerged in about thirty feet of water.

A/N: That's chapter three…please tell me what you think…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have left reviews...

**Roaring Mice** - LOL, thanks - I hadn't noticed that. I must have been getting carried away...thanks for pointing out the mistake - I'll be more careful in future. Thanks also for the praise - I admire your work and it means a lot to hear that from you.

**Volley** - Thank you - I intend to get the rest of this up soon. Just so you know, there will be eight chapters.

**KaliedescopeCat** - Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters. It's encouraging to know that people are reading this!

Disclaimer: Don't own them. They're not mine. I just torment them a bit.

**Chapter Four**

"Great," Archer sighed, staring at the expanse of water before him, "now what? We can't go back; there's no way out and we'd only run into our friendly survivors."

"There's a ladder on the other side of the hanger," Hoshi pointed, "there are other hanger bays higher up. If we can swim across and climb to a higher deck we might be able to reach one of those."

Archer was nodding slowly, but he knew of one big flaw in Hoshi's plan. Malcolm. There was little chance that the lieutenant would be able to swim across at the best of times; with a bullet in his shoulder, he had no chance. Hoshi couldn't know of his phobia, but she did realise the physical difficulty when he shifted uncomfortably. The emergency dressing was already stained red, and there was a pallor to his face that had little to do with his fear of the nearby deep water.

"Sorry," Hoshi apologised, "maybe there's another way…?"

Her question was cut off by a gunshot, and she let out a high-pitched yelp of shock as the bullet barely missed her. Reed swung around to return fire, gasped in pain, and almost fell over. Archer turned; the three aliens had teamed up, and were shooting at them from sheltered positions further down the corridor.

"We've no choice!" he realised, "Hoshi! Go!"

Without a backwards glance, Hoshi dashed through the door, dived into the water, and began to swim with long strokes. Archer laid down cover fire as he glanced across at Reed, torn as to what to do. He didn't have much choice.

"Malcolm…?"

"I can do it, sir."

The two of them stepped back through the door in unison, onto a walkway on the other side of the door, up to their knees in water. Archer hit the door switch, and then fired his phase pistol, destroying the mechanism and sealing them in. Hoshi was already halfway across the bay. Archer glanced across again as Malcolm's hand went nervously to his wounded shoulder.

"Can you swim?" Archer asked, not knowing if someone so afraid of water would be able to.

"Another thing my father insisted on, sir," Reed swallowed, and nodded, "I just…don't. It's not so much the water…it's the drowning part."

"I won't let you drown. Come on…"

Archer crouched down, and launched into the water gracefully. He treaded water easily, as Malcolm closed his eyes, one hand still pressed to his shoulder. He was shaking his head slowly.

"Lieutenant," Archer said, slowly, keeping his voice low and calm, "I order you to get into the water, now."

Reed nodded, carefully.

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

He crouched down, and used his good arm to swing himself into the freezing water. Still clinging to the metal, he took two or three deep breaths before he could open his eyes, and Archer saw that they were wide with terror.

"Come on, lieutenant," Archer said, in the same calm voice, "we've got to go."

From the door, Archer could hear the alien's pounding on the metal – it would not be long before they managed to override the lock and get through. Reed glanced back. His knuckles were white on the metal walkway. Then, with a kick, he released it, and began to swim with awkward strokes, his breath coming in pained gasps. Archer kept pace with him, glancing around. Hoshi had made it to the ladder, and had climbed free of the water; she was watching their painfully slow progress with wide eyes.

The banging on the door had ceased; no doubt their pursuers had decided to work on a more constructive way of getting through. Archer brought his attention back to Malcolm; the younger man's progress was slowing, his breathing becoming more laboured, and they were only half way across the bay. The water behind them was tinged red with a thin trail of blood, and Archer shivered in the cold water that sapped at his strength and his energy. Suddenly, with barely a sigh, the lieutenant's eyes slid shut, and Archer was left treading water in momentary shock as he slipped beneath the surface of the water.

"Captain?" Hoshi's voice rang out in concern.

Without bothering with a reply, Archer drew in a lungful of air, and dived. The salty water stung his eyes, but he forced them to remain open as he caught Malcolm by the collar of his uniform, wrapping his arm around the lieutenant's neck, pulling him above the surface. With powerful strokes learned from a lifetime of swimming and playing water polo, he made it across to the ladder. Easing the younger man around, Archer managed to get him onto his shoulder, in a fireman's carry.

"Go!" he ordered, to Hoshi, "let's get out of here!"

They began to climb, Hoshi considerably faster and nimbler than Archer, weighed down as he was. They were almost to the hatch when the aliens made it through the door. A bullet bounced off the ladder near Archer's head, and Hoshi was through the hatch. He scrambled after her, and all he heard were the alien's furious hisses as he crawled onto the deck, dropping Reed rather unceremoniously as he gasped for breath, and Hoshi sealed the hatch.

For a moment, the three of them lay there, Archer and Sato panting breathlessly, Reed unconscious on the deck. Archer reached over, checking his pulse. It was there, weak, but steady. Suddenly, the lieutenant twitched, convulsed, rolled over and began to cough up water. The fit subsided and he lay there, spent, gasping in air. Archer got to his knees, and looked around, as Hoshi knelt beside Malcolm.

"We've got a problem," Archer sighed, looking around, "the shuttle is gone. It looks like the other survivors beat us to it."

"Damn," Reed groaned, as Hoshi helped him to sit up, "perhaps…the bridge…?"

Archer pulled out his communicator and tried hailing T'Pol again, bust there was no response as the alien ship was mercilessly battered by the howling gales and lashing seas. Archer sighed. He was used to being cut off from the ship, but he wasn't used to feeling so damn helpless. They were stuck on a sinking ship with no escape pods, no shuttles, no transporters and three aliens seemingly hell bent on killing them. He reached down, and pulled Malcolm to his feet.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded, through gritted teeth.

"We'll make our way back to the bridge," Archer decided, "seal ourselves in. See if we can get some control over the ship. Maybe the communications system will be powerful enough to get a message through to _Enterprise_…"

"We might be able to figure out what happened here," Hoshi said, optimistically, "maybe figure another way off this ship."

"G-get control of life s-support," Reed muttered under his breath, "it's bloody c-cold in here…"

The ship was, in fact, freezing. In their wet clothes, the three Starfleet officers were soon shivering with cold, staggering about with the rolling of the decks in the swell of the sea with all the grace of drunks. They were all numb and exhausted, but they kept going. In the water of the hanger bay, Hoshi had lost the medical kit; Archer had lost his phase pistol; Reed had lost his communicator. Reed was also still loosing a lot of blood, and was rapidly going into shock. He lagged behind the other two, staggered, and almost fell. Catching the wall, he pressed one hand to his shoulder and paused to catch his breath. He felt light-headed and weak, and he willed himself not to pass out.

"You all right, Malcolm?" Archer had stopped, glanced back at him; Reed could see the concern in his gaze and felt embarrassed by it.

It was then that he saw the indistinct figure moving at the end of the hallway – no…wait…there were two…three of them, moving like shadows. He opened his mouth to call out a warning, but no sound came. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he felt himself pitch to his knees. The shadows were closer, no longer indistinct. Reed saw a flash of grey fur, heard Hoshi's scream, and then he collapsed into darkness.

A/N: I'm not happy with the way this chapter came out. Reed got into the water far too willingly for someone with a phobia…its just filler to get them where I want them to be. Next chapter up soon…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all liability for any injuries or psychological damage sustained from reading this fic. What do you mean, not that kind of disclaimer…? What…? I have to say that I don't own Enterprise…? Dang...

**Chapter Five **

Archer pulled at the ropes ineffectively. They bit deeply into his wrists and ankles, and he gave up his fruitless struggle with a sigh. Well, at least they were on the bridge. The three aliens were talking rapidly to each other, obviously attempting to get the ship functional to some degree. The temperature was dropping rapidly, and in his still-damp uniform, Archer shivered. Beside him, Hoshi stirred, and groaned.

"Hoshi?"

"Captain?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Just…just bruised…"

She sat up carefully, finding it difficult with her wrists bound behind her back. One of the aliens glanced at her, hissed something, and went back to work.

"Do you still have the translator?" Archer asked, as Hoshi shivered.

"Y-yes," she nodded, "It's been recording the whole time…"

She managed to work the small device free of her pocket, and eased it onto the deck, so as not to attract any attention. Words were scrolling across the small screen as the aliens spoke, and Archer read with interest.

"…Not my fault you blew out the engine coils," hissed the first alien, who had a lot of grey fur, "you should've been more careful with your aim!"

"We'll never get this ship out of the _hssiss_ water," spat a second one, ginger in colour, "we're sinking too fast, and with the number of hull breaches the ship is flooding, fast."

"Of all the _grraawwl_ planets to crash on, we pick a _hssiss_ water one!" the third one, with fur coloured like a tabby, pounded a control panel in frustration, "we've no supplies and no way off this ship!"

"What about them? They had to come in a ship," Ginger pointed out, his tail twitching slightly.

"They're food," Grey said, barely flicking a glance at the three humans, "with odd speech. We will find a way. _Mmmraaw_, come with me – we'll take another look at those engines. Maybe we can find the parts to repair the communications system. _Aaawreee_, stay here, guard them, and don't eat them just yet. We have to ration ourselves."

With that, Grey and Ginger picked up their rifles and left, leaving Tabby with the prisoners. He hissed wordlessly at them, and went back to working on the panel in front of him. Archer traded a glance with Hoshi.

"We need to get out of here," she said, fearfully, "we're food?"

Archer was about to reply, when he heard a movement to his left. Glancing around, he realised that Reed was awake, and trying to sit up. Stiffly, he managed it, and Archer winced when he saw the amount of blood staining his uniform.

"You okay?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question, given the circumstances.

"My phase pistol's gone," Reed noted, ignoring the question, "and my communicator."

"Mine, too," Hoshi agreed, as Archer nodded.

He filled Reed in on what they'd learned, as the alien he'd mentally christened 'Tabby' ignored the three humans. For his part, Reed seemed to be shifting uncomfortably, when, suddenly, he relaxed. Sparing a quick glance at Tabby, who had his back to them, he slowly brought his hands forwards, free of the ropes. Archer glanced at him questioningly.

"Never leave home without a knife, sir," Reed said, holding up the four-inch blade.

He cut the ropes around his ankles, rearranging them to appear as if he were still bound, and set to work on Archer's ropes. Archer then took the knife and freed Hoshi. Keeping their arms behind their backs for the present, Archer handed back the four inch knife, and saw it disappear into a sheath hidden up Reed's sleeve.

"That's hardly regulation, Malcolm," he pointed out, with a half-smile.

"Sorry, sir. You can reprimand me back on the ship," Reed responded, deadpan.

Shaking his head, Archer glanced back at Tabby. The tall alien still had his back to them. His rifle was slung over his shoulder, and Archer gauged his chances. He crept forwards slowly, poised to jump, but Tabby's ear twitched slightly and he spun around, but it was too late. Archer pounced. The alien howled something, and lashed out with a clawed hand. Archer felt sharp, stinging cuts strike across his forearm as he blocked the blow.

Suddenly, Reed was there as well, snatching at the alien's rifle, succeeding in pulling it free. Tabby lashed out, sending the much smaller man flying, but it was the distraction Archer needed. He slammed a right hand punch into the alien's jaw, and then a left in quick succession. Tabby's eyes rolled up, and he hit the deck. Panting, Archer examined the cuts to his arm. They stung and oozed blood, but they weren't too deep, so he ignored them.

"Let's get him tied up," Archer gestured to Hoshi, who fetched the severed bits of rope used on the three humans.

They managed to get Tabby secured, as Reed examined the rifle, worked out the mechanism, and stood guard. Their phase pistols were nowhere to be found, nor their communicators.

"Can you figure out any of these controls?" Archer asked, going to the console Tabby had been working on, "I think they said that this was communications…"

"Maybe I can contact _Enterprise_," Hoshi said, hopefully, "it doesn't feel like the ship is moving as much…maybe the storms have eased off a bit?"

"If so, we can beam straight out of here," Archer nodded.

Working thetranslator and the alien controls at the same time, a small frown of concentration creased Hoshi's forehead as she tried to figure out the unfamiliar console. The other two waited tensely as she worked, keeping a close eye on the two exits, awaiting the return of Grey and Ginger.

"Sir," Hoshi spoke up, at last, "I've got some control over the ship's internal sensors and communication grid. I've got control of the external viewers, too. We can take a look and see whether the storms are abating."

"Good idea. On screen," Archer nodded.

The large screen at the front of the bridge flickered to life, and Archer frowned at the dark bluish grey fog, wondering if the screen was malfunctioning. He heard Malcolm's sudden intake of breath, and glanced across at him in concern. The lieutenant's face, if possible, was even whiter than before, and with a sudden sick feeling, Archer looked back at the screen, and then at Hoshi. She, too, had paled considerably.

"We're under the water, aren't we?" Archer asked, at last.

"A-affirmative, sir," Hoshi replied, in a small voice, "about t-two hundred meters down, and sinking slowly."

A/N: Duh-duh-duhhh! What happens next? I post the next chapter, of course…soon. Until next time, folks…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far...I'm glad to have had such a positive response to my first fic! Thank you:

**Spydur1** - Thank you - I will! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Exploded Pen** - Lol, thanks for reading, and thank you for the insight...I love your work!

**Volley** - Thanks for the reviews...and the encouragement; you're a star...there will be a couple of chapters to come but we're getting to the end!

**RoaringMice** - Thank you for the continued reviews! It means a lot to hear that. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Does anyone read this part? How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Star Trek, or Enterprise, or any of the characters. I just wish I did.

**Chapter Six**

Archer scrubbed a hand through his damp, dishevelled hair in disbelief, and glanced around the bridge. Hoshi was staring at the view screen, wide-eyed. Reed's hands were white-knuckled on the confiscated alien rifle, and Archer could see that he was shaking.

"Hail _Enterprise_," he ordered, placing one hand on Hoshi's console, "they can beam us out."

"Aye sir."

Archer left Hoshi working on the control panel, and crossed over to Reed. In spite of the icy cold of the ship, there was a sheen of sweat on his face, and he was far too pale. Archer reached out, and took the rifle. Reed surrendered it somewhat reluctantly, as if it were some kind of lifeline.

"It's okay, Malcolm," Archer kept his voice low, out of Hoshi's earshot, "we'll be out of here soon…"

Reed swallowed, tried to nod, and Archer lunged forwards just in time to catch him as his knees buckled, and he finally succumbed to pain, shock and blood loss. Hoshi glanced up in concern, but Archer gestured to her to keep working as he lowered the injured lieutenant to the deck.

"Sir, I can't raise _Enterprise _at all," Hoshi reported, her voice shaking slightly, "either the storms are interfering or the damage to the communications systems is too great."

"With any luck, _Enterprise_ is looking for us anyway," Archer told her, "T'Pol wouldn't just abandon us. Maybe we can enlist the help of Tabby and his friends – they need to get off the ship as much as we do…take care of Malcolm. I'm going to see if our friend has much to say…"

Borrowing the UT from Hoshi, Archer crouched down next to the unconscious alien. After a moment's hesitation, he untied the ropes, but kept the rifle to hand. He reached over, shaking Tabby's shoulder, until the cat-like being opened his huge, green eyes. The slit-shaped black pupils immediately narrowed, and he spat something that the UT couldn't translate.

"My name is Captain Jonathon Archer," he said, slowly, as the UT translated his words into odd sounding hisses and growls, "we can help you get off this ship if you'll let us. There's a ship in orbit; if we can contact them, they will get us out of here."

Tabby hissed and spat, and Archer switched the UT to audio translation, listening to the androgynous computerised voice as it turned the strange language into English.

"How will you do that? This ship is full of holes and sinking fast. Even our ships cannot survive under _hssiss_ water."

"We have a transportation device that will work even through water," Archer replied, avoiding the technical explanation, "we just need to contact out ship. We responded to your distress signal."

"That was for our sister ship," Tabby replied, dismissively, "They were probably destroyed by the _grraawwl_ Klingons. They hate the _Ssas_."

"The Klingons did this to you? Your people are the Ssas?"

"We are. As for Klingons…we hate them. They taste disgusting. Your people I have never encountered, but you seem like tender meat."

"Well, we're not food."

"That one may soon be," Tabby said, as he pointed a claw at the fallen Reed, "he smells of blood and sickness."

"We need to get back to our ship," Archer reiterated, "if you help us, we'll take you and your companions and drop you off wherever you want to go."

The large alien thought about that for a long time, and then his pupils widened fractionally.

"Very well," he agreed, at last, "I will signal my shipmates. Get us out of here, and we will not eat you."

"It's a deal."

Archer allowed Tabby to set to work repairing the communications console, after sending a message down to his shipmates in the engineering room to say that their dinner was going to help them escape. Grey and Ginger soon returned, their fur wet and their tempers frayed.

"All of the lower decks are flooded," Grey reported, "if you're going to do anything, meat, I suggest you do it soon before we all _hsssah_ drown."

"That depends on your communication system," Archer replied, crouching down next to Hoshi, "if you can get it to work I can contact my ship and find out if the transporters are functional."

He turned his attention away from the aliens, glancing across at her. Malcolm lay on the cold steel floor, motionless. His pale face contrasted starkly with the dark bloodstains on his uniform, and Archer rested his hand on the young lieutenant's shoulder.

"How's he doing?" he asked, softly.

"I…I don't know, sir," Hoshi shrugged, helplessly, "I've done all I can. The bleeding's all but stopped, but the bullet is still in his shoulder. He's running a fever and I can't get him to wake up at all. We need to get him to Dr. Phlox."

"Get over to Tabby and help him with that communications console. If we don't get in touch with Enterprise soon, this ship's going to implode under the water pressure."

Hoshi nodded obediently, and left, as Archer stood up slowly. He hated the feeling of helplessness that came with being cut off from the ship. He listened to the creaking and groaning of the hull, staring at the water on the view screen. At that moment, he felt he understood some of the fear Reed must have experienced being in the water in the hanger bay. Suddenly, the ship lurched, and Grey spat a curse, springing towards a console. He hissed something, and Archer glanced up. Hoshi had the UT for working with Tabby.

"The hull is starting to buckle!" came the prompt translation, "Water is flooding in! We're sinking faster! _Hssiss_ it!"

Archer's only consolation was the fact that Reed was unconscious and would never know that his deepest fear was about to be realised. They were all going to drown.

A/N: Yes, I'm prolonging the agony. Yes, you all hate me. Yes, I will post the next chapter soon. No, I don't like sprouts.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A hastily re-edited chapter, posted before I rush off for a few days - with major thanks to **Volley** for pointing out my, ah...slight mistake with the swearing blushes many, many apologies to anyone else who was offended...I also apologise becuase I know the chapters were rushed - it was either that or leave the story incomplete for the week - I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. Call it a 'personal crisis'...

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I'm poor. Don't sue.

**Chapter Seven**

In a rare display of raw temper, Hoshi slammed her fist down on the control panel.

"The technology is inferior to ours, sir," she reported, "the transmitter isn't powerful enough to reach _Enterprise_ with the amount of damage done to the systems. If we could launch some kind of beacon that might help, but there's nothing like that here."

"Is there anything else that we can do?" Archer asked.

Water was starting to seep up through the two exit doors; the bridge was beginning to flood. There was nowhere for them to escape to.

"I can keep trying, sir, but…" Hoshi shrugged, and left the sentence hanging.

"Keep trying," Archer ordered, "we're not giving up. Neither will T'Pol."

"Yes, sir."

Archer reached down, and pulled Reed into a standing position, supporting his weight as the water edged up to his knees. To his surprise, the lieutenant groaned, and forced his eyes open.

"C-Captain?" he mumbled, his accent slurred.

"I'm here, Malcolm. Don't worry; we'll be getting out of here soon…"

Reed was shaking, almost imperceptibly, as if he were doing his utmost to control what had to be mounting terror.

"Sir…the water…"

"I know. _Enterprise _will beam us out soon…"

"Bloody hell," Reed was visibly shaking now, as the water reached waist height.

"Captain, I'm not getting anything from _Enterprise_," Hoshi called out, her voice high pitched with fear, "I'm transmitting a general distress signal on all frequencies…if there's anyone out there, they'll find us…"

"We may not have time," Ginger hissed, climbing up to stand on a chair as the water got higher, "_Hssiss _water! We will all drown!"

"Oh, Christ," Malcolm muttered, under his breath, closing his eyes, "I wish I had my phase pistol."

Archer did not ask what for; he didn't want to know. It looked as if anything were preferable to drowning. By now, the water had reached his elbows, and he was starting to get some buoyancy in the depths. He tightened his grip on Malcolm's shoulder, feeling him shaking. Hoshi abandoned the communications console and came to join them, standing the other side of Malcolm, sharing his weight with Archer. Trembling with cold, pain and fatigue, more terrified than he had ever been since his first encounter with deep water, he managed to lift his head and offer her a small smile. The water reached their shoulders, and Hoshi, the shortest of the three, began to tread water. Archer soon found himself in difficulty as well, and had to kick off the floor. The low ceiling gradually got closer, and he felt a rising panic. His head soon brushed against the metal. He could hear both Hoshi and Malcolm fighting for air. He saw Malcolm disappear under the surface, slipping out of his grip. Hoshi met his eyes, hers wide with terror. The narrow gap of air was rapidly disappearing.

Archer got a mouthful of water and air, and then there was just water. He opened his eyes; all around him, the blue-grey liquid filled the bridge. Hoshi was there, also struggling in the water; he fought the urge to breath, but eventually, instinct to inhale took over, and water flooded into his lungs, freezing and burning at the same time. Sparkles played at the edges of his vision; the intense pressures made his head feel like it was imploding. Darkness called to him invitingly, but he fought it, to no avail. A pleasant tingling spread through his body, and he let go of consciousness.

A/N: I know; it's a short chapter. Sorry. But…the end is nigh…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Enterprise, and neither do you…

**Chapter Eight**

The first thing he became aware of was the warmth. There was a blanket over him. The second thing was the fact that there was air, and he could breath. Third: he was dry. Then he lost count as a voice called out to him.

"Captain?"

Slowly, he managed to open his eyes, squinting in the bright lights of what could only be the _Enterprise_ sickbay. Carefully, he managed to sit up. There was a deep ache in his chest, but it was nothing compared to the sensation of drowning. Next to the bed, Dr. Phlox was smiling slightly.

"Welcome back, Captain," he said, warmly, "how do you feel?"

"Much better, no doubt thanks to you," he replied, gratefully, "Hoshi and Malcolm…where are they? Are they…?"

"They're both here, and they'll both make full recoveries," Phlox told him, reassuringly, "no doubt Commander T'Pol with inform you of the details of your rescue. Ensign Sato regained consciousness earlier, but is resting now. I removed a bullet from Lt. Reed's shoulder – he did develop a rather nasty infection, but I have some maggots that will take care of that…you all suffered the effects of drowning, hypothermia and shock…I do recommend you rest a while."

"What about the aliens?"

"They're fine, captain…now please, lie back down…"

The next morning, Archer and Hoshi were released. Reed had still not regained consciousness. Hoshi disappeared to her quarters for some well-earned rest, as Archer met T'Pol. He had showered and dressed in a clean uniform, and, in spite of a continued ache in his lungs, he felt great.

"How did you do it?" he asked, as they walked to the bridge, "Nice timing, by the way."

"Thank you," she replied, coolly, "it was Commander Tucker's idea. He andEnsign Mayweather flew a shuttlepod below the level of the electrical storm. Their receivers amplified your signals and we were able to get a transporter lock. We did not realise that the ship had sunk below the water, but the storms interfered with our sensors and hampered the shuttlepod. Commander Tucker and Ensign Mayweather were fortunate not to crash themselves."

"Remind me to thank them. What about our guests?"

"They contacted one of their sister ships. We rendezvoused yesterday and transferred them aboard. We were asked if we wanted to join them for dinner, but I thought it best to decline."

"Agreed. We would have been the main course."

"Captain?"

"I'll explain later. Let's get to the bridge."

The next morning, Archer found himself sitting in the mess hall, enjoying a coffee with Trip. He chest was feeling much better, and the scratches on his arm were healing nicely.

"That Ginger one was an engineer," Trip was saying, enthusiastically, "I've never seen anyone more impressed by a warp five engine. The absolute maximum of their vessels is warp two!"

"Makes me wonder why they'd want to take on the Klingons," Archer agreed, "though I doubt they had much choice, knowing the Klingons."

"Amen to that," Trip nodded, sipping his coffee as the doors to the mess hall opened, and a familiar figure entered.

"Malcolm!" Archer called, "Over here!"

The lieutenant grabbed a drink from the dispenser, and joined them.

"Captain," he said, quietly, "Commander."

"Welcome back to the land of the living, lieutenant," Archer smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you, sir," Reed replied.

His left arm was bound in a tight sling and he still looked pale, but Archer grinned nonetheless.

"No more trips to water planets, I promise," he said, lightly, "maybe a few days peace and quiet would be nice."

"Sounds good to me," Trip agreed, in a heartfelt way, "Shuttlepod one got one helluva beating in that storm – I could use the time to repair it."

Suddenly, a chime sounded through the mess hall.

"Captain Archer and all senior officers to the bridge!"

"So much for that idea…"

FINIS

A/N: That's it, folks. Story's over. Go back to your homes, there's nothing to see here…please let me know what you thought, let me know how to improve…better yet, leave me a challenge to write for my next fic. You never know, I might just inflict more of these on you. Take care now. I'll be back in a few days (God willing)...Bye…!


End file.
